This invention relates to patch panels.
More particularly, it relates to patch panels having cable tie bars.
Patch panels are utilized in the telecommunication industry to connect customer premises telephone lines or data lines to user station wiring. These patch panels are formed by a sheet metal enclosure having a face plate with apertures therein. Normally, four modules, each including a circuit board, are mounted inside the patch panel. Each module includes a row of F.C.C. jacks which are mounted to one side of the circuit board and which extend through the apertures in the face plate. Two rows of wire termination connectors are normally mounted on the other side of each circuit board thereby forming two inner and two outer rows of wire termination connectors within the patch panel. These wire termination connectors often are AT&T 110 type connectors or Krone LSA type connectors. The wire termination connectors are used to terminate the insulated conductors providing service to work stations. Terminations of the insulated conductors are done by a craftsman who often utilizes a special termination tool to force the insulated conductors into slots in the 110 or Krone LSA connectors, which slots receive insulation displacement contacts.
In many instances, a cable tie bar is attached to the patch panel. The tie bar provides a location for the incoming cables to be secured for (a) cable management, (b) maintaining minimal bend radius, and (c) strain relief. In addition, the cable tie bar may provide a cable shield bonding area for shielded cables. The cable tie bar is normally mounted at a central location over the back side of the patch panel, which is normally directly over the two inner rows of insulation of wire termination connectors. Because this location of the tie bar blocks the two inner rows of wire termination connectors and because of the high density of the connections made on the circuit boards, craftsmen have found it difficult to terminate the incoming insulated conductors to the inner rows of the 110 or Krone LSA wire termination connectors.